


Taking (good) care of her

by onceupon_myfeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, light injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceupon_myfeels/pseuds/onceupon_myfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one when Emma needed a nurse, and obtained a lot more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking (good) care of her

**Author's Note:**

> Rating just to be on the safe side

Emma entered the apartment moaning and complaining, not to mention limping. Henry, startled by the sound, stood up from the sofa and walked towards her.  
"Ma? A-are you okay?"  
"Hm... Yeah, kid. Ouch!"  
Despite saying she was okay, Emma's clothes were completely torn, her hair was a mess and she had bruises on her cheeks and forehead.  
"No, you're not! What's happening, h-how can I help?"  
"I'm... ugh, I'm okay, Henry..."  
"You're hurt! What happened?"  
"I...I was chasing after a miscreant and fell down..."  
"In a pit?"  
"Yeah, kinda..."  
"It looks awful ma, do you want for me to check it out for you?"  
"No kid, I'm fine..."  
"You should go to a hospital, ma!"  
"No, no, just... just call... someone, ugh. I think I really could use some help..."  
"O-okay..."  
"I'll be in my room".  
Emma tried to take a bath, she really tried, but she couldn't get out of her own jeans. She was sitting on the bed with a small mirror on her hands looking at a swollen place on her neck when Henry entered slowly.  
"Ma?"  
"Yeees?" - She more moaned than really said.  
"I called her, she's on her way. She asked me how you were, I said and she told me to say to you to not be an idiot and not move, she'll be here in ten".  
"Thanks, kiddo. Hey... did Snow White refer me as 'idiot?'"  
Henry blushed and brought his hand to the back of the neck, rubbing it, a typical gesture that he took from Neal.  
"Actually... I called mom..."  
"What? What the f... - she swallowed her words remembering how Regina has censored her for cussing - Henry!"  
"I-I... you... you looked so nervous and hurt, I...I panicked! And I call mom whenever I panic!"  
Emma smiled before his sweetness, but suddenly she frowned. She has been developing this feeling for Regina for quite some time now, she thought about Regina as a beautiful and attractive woman, but now the things were getting deeper. And just thinking about Regina taking care of her made her nervous. Suddenly the doorbell takes her from her thoughts.  
"I'll get it ma, just... dunno, rest."

 

Three minutes later, Emma heard a soft knock.  
"Come in..."  
"Miss Swan, always thinking about safety..."  
"Come on Regina, I knew it was you! Henry told me you were coming!"  
"I could be some sort of bandit who kidnaped Henry and..."  
"Kid would have screamed..."  
"You got a point. Now, can I know why the hell I'm here, in the middle of the afternoon?"  
"I... I fell. Hard. While pursuing a man."  
"Are you okay?" - Regina took a step closer to Emma who gave the slightest smile as she noticed the look of concern in Regina's eyes.  
"I'm okay... a little bit hurt, but okay..."  
"Do you mind if I check out?"  
"That's... that's kinda why I called you here... well, not you, you, I asked him to call someone, but I never thought he would call you, but I'm glad you're here, because it's stinging like a bitch and I..."  
"Can you please stop?" - Regina chuckled and Emma thought that it was a beautiful sound - let's start with your neck, I see a big mound on that..."  
"O-okay..."  
Regina started helping her by dressing her down from her heavy red jacket.  
"Emma.."  
"Is it so bad?" - Emma said, trying to hide the shaking in her voice caused by Regina's hot breath on her neck.  
"No, not so bad... hm... - Emma moaned as she felt slender and cold finger tracing up and down her neck.  
"Am I hurting you?"  
"No, not hurting..." - Emma's face rapidly became red.  
"So..." - The brunette massaged her a little - "I have a cream that will make it disappear in a few days. It's going to sting a little, can you handle it, Miss Swan?"  
Emma could feel the smirk on Regina's tone and smiled inadvertently.  
"I think I can..."  
Emma agreed too early. Regina's cream not only sting, but it looked like she was setting the blonde's skin on fire.  
"Aw, Regina! What I did to you, this thing is awful! Stop!"  
"Oh, come on, your big baby, I'm almost done!" - Regina said through a smile before starting blowing a cooling air over Emma's overheated skin neck.  
"Hm, gosh, that feels good..."  
"I know..."  
"I really don't think you know..." - Emma only thought. She wasn't talking about the cream or the massage, but the feeling of Regina so close, and the older woman's breath directly on her neck. She had to cross her arms in front of her chest to hide her already hardening nipples.  
"There, there. Anything else I can help you?"  
Emma felt her face getting warm.  
"Really, Miss Swan?" - Regina stood in front of the Savior and crossed her arms in front of her chest, mimicking the blonde's position - "you really called someone to rub something on your neck? I think that Henry was very capable of..."  
"No, no, it's not... only that... where's the kid, by the way?"  
"He asked me if he could go to Nicholas' house to play a little. I allowed him to go, mostly because I thought you would need some rest. Is there a problem?"  
"No, not at all, I...  
"Now, you said that your neck wasn't the only problem, right? How can I help you?"  
"Oh, please, don't worry! Now that the pain on my neck and back are soothed, I..."  
"Don't be silly, Emma!" - Regina rolled her eyes and Emma's heart fluttered by the sound of Regina saying her name.  
"I... my... I think there is a wound on my thigh... I've been trying to get rid of these jeans, but I just can't! I couldn't ask Henry to help me, I mean, no thirteen-year-old boy should be forced to see his mother on her undergarments..." - Emma tried to smile to cover her embarrassment.  
Regina chuckled again.  
"You're probably right, Miss Swan. Now come on, let's get you out of those pants. They suit you pretty well, but just don't seem practical..."  
Suddenly Emma's mouth went dry. Had Regina just complimented her?  
"Yes..."  
Emma felt a sudden heat at the pit of her stomach when Regina touched the button of her jeans.  
"I'll need to roll these down, so could you please...?"  
Emma moaned a little as she moved up and couldn't help by imagining how Regina's moans would sound like.  
"Oh, I see it... it's right... here..." - the butterflies on Emma's stomach went crazy as she felt a feather-like touch on the top of her left thigh.  
"W-what you see?"  
"The wound..."  
"Is it bad? Why I don't see any blood?"  
"It was a cut, but it was only superficial... I can apply some cream..."  
"No, please! I don't think I can handle that stinging shit anymore!"  
Regina smiled.  
"I'm sorry your big whining baby, but I'll have to do it! Otherwise, it will never get better! Do you wanna go to a hospital?"  
Emma shook her head and pouted, mostly for Regina's amusement.  
"Then let's do it!"  
"Please Regina, there isn't another way?"  
"Well, do you want for me to kiss it better?" - Regina said it playfully.  
"Oh God, please yes..." - Emma murmured, the thoughts of Regina on her knees kissing her thighs flooding the blonde's mind already. The thing was, Emma didn't notice Regina was able to hear what she said, but despite a smirk, the brunette chose for ignoring the comment.  
"Here we go..." - Regina said while applying a generous amount of the medicine on Emma's toned thigh.  
This time Emma was expecting the burning sensation, but the woman couldn't predict the throbbing she would feel in a very particular area.  
Regina started caressing her thigh slowly and Emma completely revealed at the sensation. When slender fingers slid into her inner thighs she could do nothing more than let her head fall back.  
"Gosh, that feels good..." - Emma moaned, eyes closed, the pain and the burn completely forgotten by then. All the feelings were replaced by the almost unbearable amount of arousal she was feeling just because Regina was touching her.  
"Feeling better?" - Regina smirked and the blonde only moaned once again.  
"Gods Regina, you..." - the blonde sighed.  
"Emma... Emma? MISS SWAN!"  
Emma's eyes opened and she thought she was about to die from embarrassment from the position she currently felt into. She was laying back on the chair, opened legs, completely losing herself on Regina's touch. When she readjusted herself in the chair she felt her panty clad center damped.  
"Regina, shit, I..."  
"Emma, you... seemed to enjoy... this..."  
"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean, shit Regina, I am so sorry!" - Emma pressed her legs together both to try to quell the ache and hide her throbbing lady parts from the brunette.  
"Emma, do you know how this makes me feel?"  
"Uncomfortable, to say the least?" - Emma shrugged and tried to stand up.  
"Nope. And sit down Emma Swan, I'm so not finished talking to you..."  
Woah, that was new. Emma didn't know if it was because she was already climbing the walls with desire or something like that, but the way Regina called her full name made she want for Regina to take her down right there and right at the moment.  
"W-what?"  
"You know how hard has it been for me? All your moaning, and no pants, and this delicious leg of yours, for Heaven's sake, Emma!"  
Emma's eyes grew wide with shock.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've been holding myself all the time not to take this hot, pinky, bruised, beautiful lips of yours in mine..."  
"Regina..."  
"No! You got no right, Emma Swan! I've been trying to behave like a perfect neighbor and nurse, just being helpful, but are you aware how hard are you making things for me?"  
Emma smiled.  
"You desire me..."  
"How couldn't I? You're the bravest, amazing, beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on! I'm so fucking attracted to you, Emma, how cannot you see?"  
"I'm attracted by you too..."  
"Really? I mean, REALLY? Because judging by your panties, I would never said it..."  
"Ugh, shut up and kiss me, woman!"  
Regina smiled before leaning over the blonde and kissing her. Suddenly Regina pulled her off.  
"Hm, what now?" - Emma complained at the loss of such hot lips.  
With a flick of her wrist, Regina engulfed herself on a cloud of purple smoke. Still not used to magic, Emma coughed and when she opened her eyes she had to blink a few times to believe what her eyes were seeing; Regina was wearing a super short white skirt, a corselet that made her boobs jump off and a tiny white hat. She had dark red pumps and her hot lips were painted in a deep red.  
"Y-you..."  
"What? If I am staying, things are going to get sexy. And I see you still need a nurse. So why not mix it all together? Now shut up and let me nurse you back to health..."  
Emma smiled before dark lips claimed her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
